Pokemon: Beyond the Rift
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: Eons ago, Pokemon ruled the earth. After humans started to surface, the pocket monsters fled to a new dimension. However, a small connection between the worlds remained to watch the humans grow. After a science experiment goes horribly wrong, the world is changed forever along with the now corrupted scientist. Can that scientist's son mend the rift in his family and the two worlds?


Once upon a time, many eons ago, the world was almost unrecognizable. Just after the dinosaurs went extinct, a new species of creatures emerged into the world. New creatures called Pokemon. These creatures that roamed the earth looked a lot like the animals of today, except for some that emerged to take the place of the dinosaurs.

Their creator existed from beyond our time and space. This creature was also a Pokemon, a Pokemon named Arceus. He looked a lot like a white llama with a giant golden ring around his body. Arceus began by creating the legendaries, granting each of the legendaries their abilities own unique abilities to assist in keeping the order of this world. To begin, he created a little pink cat-like Pokemon named Mew to help him govern every creature, even the legendaries.

First, he created legendaries such as Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, to help preserve the existence of this world. He created Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, to reign over the land, sea, and sky, and to help the flow of weather around the globe, he created Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus. As he began to create the other Pokemon, he created Xerneas and Yveltal to bring balance to life and death. To further enrich the lives of these Pokemon, he created the Lake Trio to help spread knowledge, emotions, and willpower among all the other Pokemon. Then came Reshiram, the being of truth, Zekrom, the being of ideals, and Kyurem, the being of unity. Along with these three sprouted the Swords of Justice, seeking to protect the innocent and just.

All these Pokemon and many more were created to preserve the harmony of these creatures. As a result, the Pokemon that lived on Earth were very advanced. They could adapt to any environment, and they were smart enough to use the planet's resources to create highly developed technology. For many years, the Pokemon lived happily. However, they would quickly realize that they were not the only ones to live on the Earth.

It was not long until humans emerged to share existence with the Pokemon. At first, the Pokemon feared these new creatures. They soon began to realize that the humans were not as intelligent as the Pokemon. Seeing this, Arceus got the idea to use Mew's dna to create special stones that the Pokemon could use to transform themselves into humans. Many Pokemon did so willingly, helping to advance the intelligence of these new creatures. Many even started families with these humans.

This sense of harmony continued for millenium as the humans' intelligence grew. However, as the humans became smarter, they also grew selfish and greedy. They began to abuse the abilities of the Pokemon for their own desires. This led the Pokemon to rebel, and a massive war had begun. Countless injuries and losses were inflicted on both sides.

Finally, after heavy devastation on both sides, Arceus made the final decision to flee the Earth along with every Pokemon. He, along with Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created a new world for the Pokemon to live. He ordered the ground type Pokemon to retrieve the bones of the Pokemon of the past. If they were to leave, they would do so without a trace. Uxie use his powers to erase the memories of Pokemon from humans. Unfortunately, even erasing the memories of those who many of the Pokemon had families with. Everyone was forced to leave, except for a certain Mew. Mew saw the good that humans could have, and insisted he could stay to watch over them. Not finding any way to convince the psychic type, Arceus agreed to let Mew stay.

Mew remained hidden from humans for thousands of years. They had long forgotten the existence of Pokemon. Little did Arceus know, Mew wanted humans and Pokemon to live in harmony once again. It had been millions of years since the Pokemon left and the war with humans was over. What could go wrong?

Somewhere in late twentieth century America, there stood a lovely home on the countryside. A young couple had been living there for five years now.

The young woman stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. Her hazel eyes were gazing out at the large fields behind their house. Her long red hair was wavy and hung down past her shoulders.

She gave a sigh as she looked down at her stomach that was large and round. Soon the young couple was going to have a child.

A floor below her was her husband, sitting at his desk. The basement was filled with all sorts of technology. The man was a scientist. While his wife was pregnant, he decided to bring his work home to help her around the house. However he was constantly at work, trying to make the latest breakthrough in his research.

A loud tap knocked at the basement door.

"Honey, I need to run an errand." The young woman called down.

"Alright sweetie. Have fun." He smiled at her voice, but did not turn his head from his work.

His wife then left him to his work. As she opened the front door to leave, however, little did she know that there was a visitor hidden from sight.

Hidden using his invisibility, Mew snuck in as she stepped out of the house.

Once inside, Mew had a better look around at the house. It was neatly made, almost cute thanks to the colors and decorations.

_"This is a nice place! That lady who lives here sure seems happy."_ Mew smiled.

Floating around the room to explore, he paused when he noticed the slightly ajar door that led to the basement. There were noises coming from downstairs.

_"So she's not the only one who lives here?"_

Curiosity getting the better of him, Mew opened the door slightly and floated downstairs to inspect.

When he got down there, it was a complete opposite of what he had seen upstairs. The place was a mess, with different mechanical parts scattered all over the place. Some of the better inventions were proudly placed on a shelf, perhaps the only part of the room that was the tidiest. Of course, there was the man at his desk working hard at his studies.

The man gave a long sigh as he stared at the papers scattered on his desk.

_"It has been months since I have had a good lead. There's something strange about this planet, like something is missing. But what could it be? Don't tell me all this work has led to nothing again...I can't handle another failure...not like last time."_ The man stressed.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a quick set of taps. A cup of pens on his desk suddenly knocked over on its own.

"W-What the…"

He quickly picked up the cup and began to place the pens back where they were, only for the cup to get knocked over again!

"What?" He began to look around the room for anything to explain the source of the problem.

_"There are no broken vents to push the cup over, if so then the papers would have been swept up. What knocked it over?"_

While the man was trying to figure out the cause of the cup knocking over, Mew watched silently. His curiosity had gotten him too close to the man's research, thus his tail got in the way.

_"That was close...I have to be careful…I still don't know if-"_

"Oh...what's the point." The man cried out hopelessly.

_"What?"_ Mew leaned in closer to hear.

"What is the point of all this? I haven't even had a breakthrough. I should just face it...I'm done as a scientist. My poor child will have a failure as a father who has gone so crazy that he suspects the supernatural at the drop of a hat." He began to sob, not taking his eyes off his work.

Mew sat there in silence as the man folded his arms on the desk and hid his face.

Being careful not to knock anything over again, Mew once again floated over to see the man's research.

_"...All this research...Has this man really discovered our absence?"_

The psychic type glanced down at the scientist. The man was clearly in despair.

_"Maybe...maybe it's time…"_

With one breath, Mew finally allowed himself to be seen.

The man still sobbed into his arms, unaware of the creature that was right in front of him.

"E-Excuse me…?" Mew quietly tapped the man's arm.

"H-Huh?"

The man looked up, his glasses crooked. Fixing them into place, he could not believe his eyes.

"Wh-What...?" He could hardly speak.

The cat-like creature stared back at the man.

"Um….Hi…" Mew smiled awkwardly.

The man froze. It was one thing to see a new creature, but also hear it talk? It was unthinkable!

"...What the?!" He jumped out of his chair, nearly falling on the floor out of shock.

"Ah! I'm sorry mister! I didn't mean to scare you!" Mew's voice shook.

The man remained on the floor, staring at the psychic type in disbelief.

"This is impossible...What are you? Who are you?" He asked in an attempt to calm himself down.

"My name is Mew."

"M-Mew?" The man blinked as he began to stand up.

"Yes. I'm sorry for scaring you just now...I was looking at your research." Mew smiled slightly as he glanced down at the papers again and then back at the man.

The scientist fixed his glasses again.

"My research? What interest could you have in that?" The man asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well...How can I say this...Your research...you are right." Mew attempted to explain.

"What…?" His mouth dropped.

Some time had passed after their introduction. The scientist had fixed his chair and sat down to hear one of the most shocking discoveries he would ever hear. After a long explanation, Mew revealed the existence of Pokemon to the scientist.

"...and that's the whole story." Mew finished.

"I see…" The man was a lot calmer, "so why did you reveal yourself to me? Why did you decide to reveal these 'Pokemon' at all?"

Mew paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Well...Despite what Arceus decided long ago, I still believe that humans and Pokemon could live in harmony again. When I saw your research and dedication to the topic, I decided you had to be the first to know."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"There is one thing I want to ask you to help me with." Mew continued.

"You want my help? For what?" The man's eyes widened slightly with surprise.

The psychic type once again floated over to the papers on the desk.

"You are clearly a very intelligent human. I believe you are the perfect person to help me unite people and Pokemon once again." Mew smiled as he turned back to the man.

The man was at a loss for words. In one night all that he knew to be true was turned upside down. Now here is a creature asking him to further change the world, no worlds. It was so much to take in.

_"How could I say no? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

"Okay, Mew. I will help you." He smiled.

Mew immediately beamed.

"You will?! Thank you!" He cheered but then quickly paused, "Oh...but I...I'm sorry. I did not catch your name…" Mew chuckled.

"Heh...My name is Evan." He smiled.

"Well Evan, thank you. I can't wait to get started!" Mew said, with a slight wag in his tail.

Suddenly there was a crash. Unknowingly to the scientist or psychic type, the man's wife had returned home. Standing at the bottom of the basement stairs, at her feet there was a plate of pie that had crashed on the ground.

"Evan...What...is...that…?" She began to panic.

Evan and Mew looked at each other and then back at Evan's wife.

"Uh...Ina, this is Mew."

For the next few months, Evan and Mew worked together to build a machine. The goal was to use Mew's teleportation powers to allow the machine to open a portal to the Pokemon world. Mew could freely teleport between the worlds, but humans could not.

The Mew and scientist worked hard to prepare the machine. Their months of hard work were about to be put to the test. In a few moments, the human world and Pokemon world would be connected.

Evan's wife stood out of the way, watching the two work on the machine.

"Honey are you sure this is such a good idea?" She asked.

Evan paused his work and looked over at his wife. With a smile, he walked up to her.

"Of course it will. We are about to make history. Don't you worry about a thing, honey." He smiled and kissed his wife.

"Alright, Evan. Let me get inside and you can fire up the machine." Mew called over to him.

"Right!" Evan ran back over to the control panel and began to start up the machine.

All was going smoothly at first. The engines began to fire up.

Mew waved at the two from inside the machine. He was not worried. If something went wrong, he knew how to use the move protect to shield himself from danger.

Evan waved back at the Mew as he continued to work.

As the two began to run their experiment, Ina could not shake the gut feeling she had that something was wrong. She could not help but watch her husband. All the memories of their time together. But why? Why was she so worried?

_"Why can't I shake this feeling? He's fine. Everything is fine."_ She kept telling herself.

Suddenly there was a flash. The engines began to scream, the machine started to overheat.

"Quick! Shut it down!" Ina cried out.

"No! We're so close to success! I just have to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the machine flashed again. A bright light shined as the machine exploded, throwing everyone to the ground. A large shockwave followed before the house could collapse on top of them.

Ina coughed as the smoke cleared. As if a miracle had struck, she was unharmed, though she was furthest from the blast.

Her vision was blurry, but began to make out a figure in the flames.

"...Evan?"

The man just stood there, looking down at his left arm.

"Evan!" A smile formed on her face, relieved at his survival.

Ina got up and ran towards her husband and threw her arms around him in an embrace.

Something wasn't right though. She stepped back at his silence.

"...Evan? Are you okay?"

She paused, however, as she noticed something strange. His arm was beginning to change, with patches of pink skin beginning to form.

"Honey? What is wrong?"

She kneeled and stared into his distant eyes.

Mew meanwhile teleported from out of the machine's wreckage.

"Evan! Evan are you alright?!" Mew quickly flew over to his friend.

Evan meanwhile just stared at the growing progression on his body. His body was quickly changing. His skin was turning pink. His fingers were merging to only three digits on each hand. His feet began to grow longer as his body became taller. His head shifted to become similar to Mew's, only with flatter ears and a fierce look.

"What did you...gragh….groooooOOOHHHHH!" His sanity began to slip from his grasp.

"Evan!" Ina called out in desperation.

In the pain of his transformation, he glared at the woman who was his wife. As his clothing tore, revealing the long purple tail, he now stood a completely different creature.

"Evan!" His wife ran over to the man.

"Gragh…..GRAAAAAARRRRGH!" His eyes widened, eyebrows clenching. It was as if the man became possessed.

Instinctively, Evan brought his hands together. Between them a purple sphere began to form. Without hesitation, he threw the sphere from his hands at his wife.

"Ina!"

Mew raced through the air. Using all his strength to grab Ina and get her out of the way.

As fury consumed him, he stared at Mew.

"YOU….!" He yelled.

"Evan! Get a hold of yourself!" Mew called out as he held Ina in midair.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Ina meanwhile looked at her husband with fear in her eyes. Was this really the man she married?

"Honey! What are you doing?!" Ina cried out in desperation as tears formed in her eyes.

Her words were ignored. The only emotion Evan was feeling was rage at Mew.

"YOU...GRRRAAAAAAAGGGH! LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

He prepared another sphere in his hands.

"Ina, we have to go!" Mew's voice jumped.

Her eyes widened further at the Mew.

"Go?! What about Evan?!"

Before Mew could answer, the purple sphere was launched at them.

Mew, with a firm grip on Ina, began to fly out of the wreckage.

The man that was once Evan began to float above the wreckage, shooting more Shadow Balls at them as they were making their escape.

Just as they were almost free above an open field, a last Shadow Ball hit the psychic type, sending them towards the ground.

"Gah!" Mew cried out from the blast, trying desperately to hang onto Ina.

Ina watched as the ground got closer. Fearing for the baby's life, she quickly turned herself so that her back would take the hit.

The two then hit the ground hard. Mew was flung a short distance away from Ina.

All was seemingly quiet in that moment. The night sky that was normally filled with stars was instead filled with smoke from the remaining flames of their house.

Ina looked up at those clouds of smoke. Tears began to flow from her eyes. Some from the pain of the fall, but also from the pain of her husband.

Mew quickly pushed himself up. His body was built strong enough to take a fall. He looked around at the field around him and spotted Ina on the ground.

"Ah! Ina!" A small sigh of both relief and worry escaped his mouth.

Her breathing was hard as she began to feel the pain of her injuries.

The psychic type frowned with worry. Quickly he extended his little arms at her. In that moment, a pink aura began to emit from them.

Somehow, Ina began to feel her pain decreasing, as if she was being healed. She began to calm her breathing.

"Mew…"

"Ina...I'm so glad you're okay…" Mew smiled with relief.

She said nothing as she began to sit up. Tears sat still in her eyes.

"That's not my husband." She placed her hands on her knees.

Mew frowned. Feeling a mixture of guilt and empathy, he floated over to Ina.

"I...I'm sure that we can-"

"_You_ did this!" She instantly glared at Mew.

Mew paused, staring back at Ina.

Her hair was a mess. Her body had many scrapes and scratches. Her eyes were filled with rage and tears.

Seeing this, he realized what he had done to them.

"I...I'm sorry…" Mew frowned.

Ina sat in silence, and finally let a large sigh escape from her mouth. Tears began to flow from her eyes and run down her face.

"Ina…"

"I'm sorry...Just go." She sobbed, looking down at her stomach.

The psychic type frowned, watching her cry.

He floated a few steps away from her before pausing.

"I'm sorry, Ina, I promise I will make things right." He spoke softly before he looked up at the night sky and took off.

Ina watched Mew until he was no longer in sight. She then looked down at her stomach. Miraculously, she managed to protect her developing child.

"I promise, I will not let anything happen to you...Awst."


End file.
